


Asking For a Date

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry's made up his mind to start going for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For a Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts).



Larry carefully made certain his files were locked away, that his desk was as tidy as it ever got, and that he had secured the small pistol he carried in its holster. He then put on his jacket, straightened his tie, and gave his hair a quick combing. Satisfied that everything was as perfect as he could get it, he picked up the box of chocolates he'd bought earlier, and walked to the door of his office… then into _her_ shop.

Dinah, as he had expected, was counting down her till, the door of the shop already locked and the sign flipped to 'closed' for the day. She'd turned off all but the light near her till, and he almost lost his nerve. She was just so beautiful, always full of sass for him, and he wondered just what he could offer that she didn't already have.

Still, he'd never been one to back down once he locked onto something, and she'd stolen his heart when he was still a police officer, working with her father as his mentor.

"Dinah?" he called once she'd put the money back in the till, locking it. She looked at him, and he quickly walked over, holding the box out before she could speak. "For you."

"You shouldn't have, Larry," she scolded, but the way her eyes lit up, he knew he'd hit a good mark with that gift. It wasn't like he could bring her flowers after all!

"Well, you can think of it as a bribe, if you want," he told her, winking. "I want to ask you out for a movie and a malt tonight." She hesitated, and he thought he knew why, but that wasn't something he could admit to knowing, not yet. "Early show, if we hurry," he added.

Dinah had to nod at that, because an early show would let her get back in time to go and look into that recent robbery that had stumped the police. "Early show. Just let me go freshen up, and I'll be right down to go with you."

Larry felt his heart leap, for her answer, and smiled broadly. "I'll be waiting with bells on."

"Oh good, then I'll hear you," she teased him, before walking to the stairs that led to her apartment upstairs, to get ready. Larry settled to wait, certain his night was perfect.


End file.
